Fallout Adventures: Chapter 1: The Vault
Collab between SmokythePolicePup, Shining Fox 1, and Smartpup Chase76. Previous Chapter: N/A Next Chapter: TBD Series: '''Fallout Adventures: The Series Characters Main: *Smoky *Axel *Sora Minor: *Rocky *Aryana *Bandit (narrator) Story Bandit: It's 2377, 300 years after the Great War, Smoky, Axel, and Sora are held up in Vault 317 and are about to go on a journey of a lifetime. They will cross treacherous terrain, run into super mutants and meet different factions. In a quest to find their family members who escaped the vault, they must face all kinds of peril because, War. War never changes. Smoky: *to Sora and Axel* Did you guys take the G.O.A.T exam today? Axel- Yeah I did Sora-Eww, I hate tests! But yes, it wasn't easy, seeing how I can't read. *laughs nervously* Thankfully that guy was nice enough to read them to me! Sorry I was in a seperate room. Smoky: I got the question about the Overseer right! All the options were the same! Axel- Well if he wasn't so full of himself they wouldn't be the same option. Sora-Yeah tell me about it. Smoky: Yeah. What job were you two picked for? Sora-Um....you first! Smoky: I was picked as a security guard! Axel- Nice Sora-Umm…Libraian… Smoky: Cool! What about you Axel? Axel- Ummm Smoky: It says on your sheet you were picked as a.... hairstylist? Axel- H-Hairstylist!? Smoky: That's what it says on your paper Axel- No wonder why those others were chuckling at me Sora-Least you're isn't horribly ironic. I can't read!!! Smoky: I actually got what I wanted! Axel- Sora, you don’t really have to read to be a librarian. Smoky: All you need is a stamp. Most books are on holotapes now anyways. Sora-Oh yeah! I guess, it's not so bad Smoky: Yeah! I get paid 10 bottlecaps an hour Axel- More than me! Sora-I get...4... Axel- 6 Smoky: Why are bottlecaps currency anyways? Sora-Stupidity? Smoky: Probably Axel- Yeah Sora looked at his Pip boy Sora- I still can't get used to this thing. It feels like I've got a weight. Axel- I hate this thing! I hate it as much as I hate being trapped in this vault Sora-No kidding!!! I...I want to see the sun!!! Smoky: Why don't they let us out? It's been 300 years. Sora-They're hiding something... I can feel it! Axel- I don't know why Smoky: We start work tomorrow. Wanna sleep over? Rocky and Aryana are making spaghetti and meatballs! Sora-Mmmmmm! My fave! Axel- Sounds good to me! With that they started eating. Sora-Mmmm Sora-This is so good! Rocky: You guys enjoying your dinner and Nuka Cola? Smoky: Yup! Axel- Sure am. Sora-It tingles, but...why is it glowing? Aryana: You drank Nuka Cola Quantum. Sora-Is that wrong? Aryana: No Just then, they heard a strange voice. ???-You just drank a soda that has chemicals that can cause it to glow like a nightlight Sora-Yeah...maybe I'll be one! Hahaha Smoky: hahaha Axel- Haha Sora-Wait... who...said that? ???-That would be me Sora looked at his Pip Pup Sora-It couldn't have been.... Sora- *scared* Um...guys...was that you? Smoky, Rocky and Aryana: No Axel- Was what me? ???-It again was me. Sora-Gah! My Pip pup spoke! Smoky: Wow! Axel- What!? Sora-I-I'm scared now... ???-Don't be, I've always been here Sora-O-Okay...t-then why are you talking now? Smoky: I wish mine could speak! Axel- Mine too! That would be cool! ???-Impossible, there are only 2 AI's out there! Smoky: Yeah! Tomorrow wanna go shoot some radroaches? Axel- Sure I need something to get my anger about being locked in here out Smoky: What do you think Sora? Sora-A-And I got one of them ???-Yep Smoky: Sora? Sora-Huh!? Smoky: Night guys! *goes in his bed* Axel- Night Smoky! Night Sora! *goes in his bed* With that, each of them went to bed. Sora-So....you've always been here? ???-Yep, since you got your pip pup. Aryana: Shouldn't you be going to bed Sora? Sora-I-I will in a sec Aryana: Okay, I'll be down the hall if you need me! Sora-Wait Aryana Aryana: Yes? Sora-C-could I talk to you alone...for a sec? It's...important. Aryana: Sure With that they stepped out and Sora showed her the strange voice. Aryana: Interesting. ???-Yep. I am that way… Aryana: Your Pip Pup has an AI in it! Sora-I...I'm scared Aryana: I'm sure you will be fine! *pats his back* Sora-Thanks! I...I need a name for him. I can't keep calling him it Aryana: Um.... Sora-What? Aryana: I don't know a name for him. Sora-....I know the perfect one Aryana: What is it? Sora....Angie… after Axel's sister Aryana: Perfect! Angie-That'll mean a lot to that pup Sora-Well, let's hope Angie-Hope? That's illogical. Sora-We're going to fight a lot... Angie-There's a 99.999999 chance of that Sora-Ugh.... Aryana: Yeah. You must get some sleep. It's late. Sora-Kay With that, Sora went back to the others. Sora-Axel...*rubs him* Axel- H-Huh? Sora-It's me Axel- Hey...What are you doing up? It's late Sora-I've gotta surprise Axel- What is it? Sora-I've named my AI *whispers in his ear* It's....Angie. Axel- R-Really!? Angie-Affirmative Sora-Yep... I know how much you miss her... so... Axel- Yeah... Sora- I hope this will help her live on Axel- It’s been how long since I last saw her...? Sora-Almost a year if I remember... Axel- Ugh…I need to get out of here. Smoky: *wakes up* You three are loud Angie-I am detecting some tension. How about this to calm your nerves? *plays calm violin music* Sora-That's...not helping... Axel- What in the world is that thing doing!? Is it trying to get the guards here? Angie-Actually, considering that your heart rate has fallen 10% I think it is Sora-Ugh....*facepaws* Good night guys With that, each of them went to sleep. Smoky: Night! *falls back asleep* Axel- *Falls back asleep* The Next Morning: Sora-No...Overseer....leave me alone...I didn't put that teddy bear there *talks in sleep* Smoky: *wakes up* Morning guys! Axel- *wakes up* Morning Smoky Sora-*wakes up* *yawn* Smoky: Ready to go shoot radroaches? Sora-Oh you know it!!! Axel- Im always ready for that Sora-What do you Say Angie? No response Sora-Angie? Angie! *hits it* Angie-Sorry Sora-What took ya? Angie-I was playing Pokemon Sora-Pokemon!? Angie-And I almost beat the third gym...if he didn't use that last Full Restore, I'd of won Sora-Ugh... Axel- That thing really talks!? Sora-Yep...the nightmare continues... Axel- Forgot about it...Lets just go shoot some radroaches Smoky: *hands them laser guns* lets go Sora-Hey, I just thought of somethng Axel- Yeah? Sora-How are we able to fire guns with little paws? Axel- Its simple for me really I just place my paw on the trigger and shot Sora-Same *Fires it* Yeah take that rad! Axel- See it's not that hard *Fires* Haha I love seeing them blow up Sora-Yeah... Smoky: *fires at a radroach* This is so much fun! Axel- *fires again* Yep! Sora-*silently shooting them* Smoky: You okay Sora? Sora-Huh, oh yeah! I'm fine! Angie-Sora doesn't like killing other things. Sora-Angie!!! Axel- I thought so Sora-Thanks you tin can! Angie-Actually I'm made of a titanium alloy Smoky: I see Sora-*sigh* Yes... I know they're mindless Axel- Sora... In case if you haven’t noticed we are after a major war... Sora-Doesn't mean I have to like putting a laser through another things skull! Smoky: You will have to kill something or someone sooner or later Sora-But...you're right... that's why I'm trying to overcome it. I'm trying to keep my emotions away. Smoky: It's kill or be killed Axel- Look as it stands you, me, Smoky, Rocky, and Aryana are the only ones left besides those stupid gauds Sora-Yes, I know. We're at war. *goes back to shooting* And like Smoky said, its kill or be killed! Axel- Yep Smoky: yup Sora-*sigh*I swear I'm cursed with having a heart on my fur Smoky: Because you don't like to kill? Sora-Yes... it's that kind of attitude that will get me killed! Axel- Not as long as I’m here. That goes for both of you Smoky: Same here! Sora-Yeah... one of the only upsides is that I hold you guys closer than any other life and that's where I keep my emotional ties! My family. Axel- And trust me we will get the overseer and make sure he pays for his sins Sora-Oh believe me.....he will... *Sora said with an unusual amount of hate* Smoky: I thought Dad was nice Axel- If he was nice, then why would he lock us in that vault? Smoky: To protect us from radiation Sora-*sigh* Smoky...I do like your dad...I really do... and he had his reasons I'm sure but...that doesn't change the fact he's hiding something and for whatever reason...we're trapped. Axel- I don't know why, but this all needs to end somehow Smoky: I don't want my dad to get hurt Sora-I don't either Axel- I know Sora-Same here. I'm sorry I sounded that way. I...I just have a bad feeling… Smoky: It's okay Sora-but...I promise you...we won't kill him. Like I said, family is where I have my emotional ties. Smoky: Good Sora-We will find a way out and set things right. Axel- I guess Sora- As long as we stick together...there's nothing we can't do! Right guys? Smoky: Right Sora-*hugs each of them* I love you guys! Smoky: We love you too Sora- Now come on, let's show these worthless bugs what for! Axel- Yeah With that each of them shot about a good couple hundred Rad Roaches. Sora-Oh man...that actually felt good Smoky: Who knew we had so many radroaches down here Axel- Yeah it's a stress reliever that's why I like to do it Sora-And this place sure is good at giving us stress Axel- We need to get out sometime soon, and plus they expect us to go to work every day and then be home at the same each day Sora-Yep, kind of boring Axel- Speaking of which...What time is it? Smoky: 10am. Sora-*yawns* feels like 3. Axel- Joy...Work starts soon Sora-*yawn* Man, I'm sleepy! Can I get some coffee first? Smoky: Okay Axel- Yeah With that they got some coffee. Sora-Ahhh, good ol coffee Smoky: I prefer hot chocolate Axel- I never been a real fan of coffee Just then they noticed why Sora liked his. It was a cappuccino with a lot of sugar. Smoky: I thought you weren't allowed to have sugar Sora-Hehe, I've gotten better and it's not that much! Axel- Well you going to have a great time at work by the look of it Sora-Cut me some slack! I felt drop dead tired. Axel- That's because you keep getting wrapped up in talking to that pip pup. Smoky: Yeah Sora-Actually, it's been pretty quiet. Axel- It probably busy playing Pokémon again. Sora-Hahahaha, yep! And I told her to be quiet. Smoky: Okay! Well I got work! See you guys tonight at seven! Sora-Later! With that, they split. '''At the hair salon: Axel- Well here goes nothing Craig: I'd like this hair style Axel! Axel- Alright! Coming right up Craig! Craig: *sits down* Axel- Alright let's get started shall we *starts cutting his fur* Craig: You must like your new job Axel- Eh, it’s alright I just wish those test people didn't laugh at me when I got the result of the G.O.A.T test. Craig: Well usually only girls get that job Axel- Yeah Craig: I remember when I took the G.O.A.T! Axel- What job did you get? Craig: Overseer Axel- I see *starts washing his fur after his haircut* Craig: Yeah! I took over when I was 18 Axel- Wow! So have you heard about the new overseer? Craig: Nope Axel- Funny I haven't either *blow dries his fur* Craig: Thanks for the haircut! Axel- No problem~ Meanwhile:' ' Sora-*sigh* Here we go Kailey: Can I check out this holotape of Jurassic Park? Sora-Sure! *takes it and checks it out* There you go! *hands it to her* Kailey: Thank you! *leaves* Sora-Have a great day! Kailey: You too Sora-*phew* this isn't so bad Angie-You did a good job Sora-Thanks! By the way, how's that game? Angie-I just made it to the Elite four! Sora-Heh, good luck with that! Meanwhile with Smoky:' ' Smoky: This job is easy! Mitchell- For now it is Smoky: The vault has been quiet today Mitchell- Yeah, but soon enough you and the other two will be forced out of here Smoky: Why? Dad is the Overseer! Mitchell- You three can’t stay in the vault for too long Smoky: Why? Mitchell- Because soon enough, there will be a journey that you three will have to go on. Smoky: Isn't that the narrator's job to guide the story? Mitchell- *Shrugs* I just had that feeling of that happening just now Smoky: Weird Mitchell- Yeah That night after work:' ' Axel- *Phew* That went somewhat better than I thought it would Smoky: yeah Axel- How did your day go Sora? Sora-Not bad. It was pretty easy. But...they tried to get me...to read everything for them... It was so embarrassing! Axel- I wish I could say the same about my job Smoky: What happened? Axel- Just felt weird being the only male hairstylist there Smoky: my day is just normal hahahaha Axel- What happened with you? Smoky: just patrolled the halls Sora-So what, you got a job that's gotta girl thing...you're my Axie! Axel- I know Sora! And anything exciting happen? Angie-Alright! I just became champion!!! Sora-Good for you Smoky: it took all day to do that? Axel- Man that thing is slow Angie-Well being I was doing a Nuzlock/Wedlock, it took 12 times harder… no wait, just Nuzlock. Sora-What!? A Nuzlock? Are you insane!? Each of them looked at Sora confused Sora-I...I guess I should explain Axel- Dude I think you need lay off the coffee for a while Sora-Sorry... It's not that... Axel- Then what is it? Sora- I'm honestly surprised she did that on the first try. I mean a Nuzlock? That's...nuts! You know how in the game you're able to just pick whoever you want? Smoky: Yeah Sora- In a Nuzlock...the rules are a lot more strict. If you come across any Pokémon, you have to use it and...if that Pokémon is defeated, you have to release it. Treat it basically as if it's dead. That includes your starter. Axel- I see Sora-Yeah...it's not an easy task. *yawn* I'm such a nerd. Axel- Yeah Sora-Hahahahahahaha! And... *pounces on Axel* I think you need some cheering up! Axel- W-What!? Sora-*tickles him* Axel- Hahahahaha n-no! hahahahahah Sora-Ah, that's what I love to hear! My best friends laughter.*eases up* Smoky: *smiles and watches* Axel- *pants* I needed that Sora-Yep, well, good night! Axel- Y-Yeah good night Sora-Something wrong? Axel- Its nothing really Sora-Then what is it? Come on Axel...I can tell from your voice. Something's bugging you! Axel- Just a funny feeling Smoky: What's wrong? Sora-You're not ready to share it yet? Axel- Have you guys ever thought what it might be like on the outside of the vault? Sora-On the outside? Yes... I've dreamed of it… seeing a sunrise. Axel- Smoky? Smoky: I heard there are Super Mutants out there and that thought scares me Axel- Yeah, but our skills are improving with all the roaches we have killed Sora-We'll need to fight more than them but hey, that comes with experience. Smoky: I guess Axel- Maybe my thought of us leaving this place...Well will just be what it always was...A dream to be Sora-Like I said *hugs* We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Good night guys. Axel- *hugs* Sora climbed in his bed. Smoky: Good night! *climbs into bed* Just then Angie started playing a lullaby Sora-Really... Smoky: *giggles* Axel- Ugh that thing will be the death of us. *rolls eyes* Angie-I'm going to help save you all. There's a 77.45% of that. Smoky: Right Sora-Want an award? Angie-I have no need for any Sora-Ugh, whatever. At least it's a nice lullaby. Axel- Sure you could say that Smoky: zzz Sora-Sleep tight... Smoky: *snores* With that each of them fell into a deep sleep. Axel- *Thinks* At least I have them with me... Sora-Axel.... Everything will be okay! We are a family. Axel- Yeah...Family... End of Chapter One Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Collaboration Category:Series Category:Parts Category:Fanon Series Category:Crossovers